Le poids des responsabilités
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Un accident avait eu lieu entre ses murs et deux membres de la famille ont été envoyés à l'hôpital. Todoroki Fuyumi avait été bouleversée par cet événement et s'enferme. Mais quand son père la convoque dans son bureau, elle se sent tendue. Pourquoi veux-t-il la voir ?


_Disclamer :_ _ **My Hero academia**_ _appartient à **Kōhei Horikoshi**_ _. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du_ _ **challenge du collectif Noname**_ _, pour novembre 2018, c_ _e thème avait été proposé_ _ **par Kaelyan**_ _._

 _«_ _Dessiner un sourire sur ton visage »._

 _Par la même occasion, des questions ont été posés :_ ** _ _Est-ce que vous utilisez des éléments/événements de votre vie personnelle dans vos histoires ?__**

 _J'utilise assez souvent des éléments de ma vie personnelle. D'ailleurs, j'ai la sensation que cela rend l'histoire encore plus vivante et donne un certain intérêt à l'histoire. Gomenasai écrit sur Kuroko's basket est un parfait exemple, car je comprends le personnage de Sakurai, ayant une personnalité comme le sien. Dans le texte qui vient en dessus, j'ai encore utilisé quelques éléments de ma vie personnelle, car Fuyumi, tout comme moi, est une aînée. Ces exemples sont des exemples parmi tant d'autres. Il suffit de me connaître et les localiser, car ça peut aller jusqu'à l'une de mes passions._

 _PS : Ce texte n'a pas pu être corriger. J'essayais de la corriger rapidement_

* * *

 **Le poids des responsabilités** _  
_

Fuyumi se tint devant le bureau de son père, le bras levé et prêt à toquer. Elle devait s'y rendre rapidement et écouter les paroles froides et dures de ce dernier. Cependant, son cœur n'y était pas. Il avait été brisé ce jour-là, quand deux membres de sa famille ont été envoyés dans deux hôpitaux différents.

Quelques mois auparavant, la demoiselle travaillait calmement ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Elle s'était lentement repliée sur elle-même à cause de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la maison. En y repensant, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de fermer les yeux. Son comportement l'avait rendu aveugle envers la détresse de sa mère. Au lieu de la soutenir, elle s'était enfermée dans sa bulle, considérant qu'une enfant de 13 ans ne pourrait rien faire. Elle ne s'attendait pas aux hurlements de son frère. Elle s'était précipité vers la cuisine sans faire attention à son cahier d'école. Au moment où elle voulut savoir pourquoi Shoto criait, elle avait découvert la théière brûlante au sol, Shoto se tortillait de douleur face à une mère paralysée par son crime.

Le choc, provoqué par cette vue, lui avait glacé le sang. Elle avait à peine bougé que son autre frère, Natsuo, arriva à son tour. Ensuite, la situation s'était tellement passée si vite qu'une partie de sa mémoire s'était évaporée. Elle ne se rappelait plus qui était intervenu pour apporter les premiers soins à Shoto, ni comment ils avaient prévenu son père. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était leur absence, le soir même, et la conversation froide avec lui le lendemain. Il lui avait tout simplement annoncé que sa mère avait été emmenée à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour un temps indéterminé et son frère reviendra quelques jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme durant la conversation, ni demandé pardon. Elle trouva cela injuste, indigne de son père. Il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'en tant qu'aînée, elle devait aider, mais qu'il essayera d'être plus présent.

Or, quand on était un super-héros et qu'on était dans le haut du classement, il oublia rapidement ce genre de promesse.

Fuyumi réprima ses larmes. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour se redonner du courage. Puis, elle toqua.

— Entre. Fuyumi, ordonna une voix sévère derrière.

La première fille des Todoroki ouvrit la porte timidement. Ensuite, elle le referma sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle s'avança vers le bureau de son père tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Dans le fond, elle redoutait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Elle craignait sa colère. Car si elle avait été convoquée, c'était parce qu'il avait un reproche à lui faire. Ses derniers temps, elle était consciente de la baisse de ses notes et elle ne pouvait le cacher. Il avait accès à un site, proposé par l'établissement privé, pour obtenir l'avancement de leur scolarité.

Fuyumi, nerveuse, se mura dans son silence en attendant la tempête.

Eiji, son père, se leva de sa chaise. Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

— Installe-toi, invita son père en présentant le canapé. J'ai à te parler.

Fuyumi regarda le meuble avant de s'y installer. Puis, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, peu habituer à cette touche de gentillesse. Elle tripota ses doigts le temps que son père s'installa juste à côté.

— Shoto rentera de l'hôpital demain. Tu iras le chercher avec Natsuo et ta tante. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, j'ai encore du travail, informa Eiji, sans la moindre attention sur elle.

Fuyumi mordit les lèvres pour réprimer une colère naissante.

De nouveau, elle était témoin de son manque de paternité.

En tant qu'Endeavor, cet homme réussissait et possédait un bon classement. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un criminel étant parvenu à lui échapper. Ses capacités lui avaient permis d'être le second héros le plus connu du Japon, juste derrière All might.

A contrario, il ne s'était jamais senti concerné par sa famille, qu'il voyait uniquement comme une extension de ses ambitions. Eiji Todoroki avait observé l'éveil de leur pouvoir. Dès le départ, il avait espéré une combinaison parfaite de ses flammes avec la glace de sa mère. Il avait considéré elle et Natsuo comme des échecs, car ils avaient plus hérité de l'Alter de leur mère, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Touya, son frère aîné, et Shoto, tous deux ont été marqués par sa folie des grandeurs.

— Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été difficiles, mais tu devras continuer à te montrer forte. Je te demande beaucoup, Fuyumi, mais je ne peux que me tourner vers toi et ta tante en l'absence de ta mère et Touya.

Fuyumi détourna la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre de sa bouche. La colère monta en elle en le voyant jouer les pères sans le moindre effort de se comporter comme un vrai. Cette pression qu'il lui imposait devenait lourde. Parfois, elle en pleurait tellement qu'elle en pouvait plus. Elle finissait par se sentir coupable d'avoir été sourde aux appels de sa mère.

Si elle avait réagi plus tôt, est-ce que sa mère serait encore à la maison ?

— Et toi ? Tu ne feras rien ? questionna durement Fuyumi.

Eiji ouvrit les yeux en grand à son ton. Elle leva la tête et le fusilla du regard. Elle saturait à cause de cette pression que lui imposait son père. Il avait toujours vu en elle un échec, quelque chose à jeter, mais à présent qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il voulait d'elle.

— Que se passe-t-il, Fuyumi ? demanda Eiji, la voix enrouée.

Fuyumi avait envie de lui balancer à tel point qu'elle ne supportait plus cette vie et comme elle le trouvait odieux. Elle avait eu du mal à le considérer comme un père depuis la dépression de sa mère était due à son comportement. Or, plus elle le considérait comme un vilain, caché dans un costume de superhéros, et plus elle se sentait coupable de sa propre passivité proportionnelle à cette colère.

Les larmes commençaient à se manifester. Elle essaya de les contenir aux mieux. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle aille loin de lui.

— Désolée. Je vais devoir y aller. Je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs.

Précipitamment, la demoiselle se redressa et courba l'échine. Elle garda la tête basse, dans l'expérience que son père ne l'arrête pas pour la réprimander.

Dernière elle, un mouvement s'était fait ressentir. Quand elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle crut qu'elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure par cet homme. Son père. Pourtant, elle put sortir sans la moindre blessure, sans attiser les flammes colériques.

Fuyumi n'a même pas courbé l'échine, quand elle remarqua furtivement la présence de sa tante paternelle. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte. Ensuite, elle se jeta contre son lit tout en pleurant.

Le lendemain, l'aîné des Todoroki se leva sans la moindre motivation. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, ce lieu maudit où Shoto fut brûlé au visage. Elle remplit une théière, celle qui avait servi d'arme par sa mère. Elle le posa sur le socle sans le moindre mot. Puis, elle s'occupa du reste du déjeuner avec lenteur.

Ce silence la pesait. Elle avait la sensation d'être faible et seule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un bruit, provoqué par la venue d'un membre de la famille. Elle leva la tête pour souhaiter le bonjour et vit son père, le visage renfermé.

L'adulte lui passe un simple bonjour avant de se faire un café avec l'eau bouillante. Il ouvrit le journal comme si elle n'existait pas. Il ne la réprimanda pas pour son audace la veille. Son manque d'énervement rendait Fuyumi nerveuse.

Comme la préparation du repas était finie, elle alla chercher son frère.

— Je te mets trop de pression, Fuyumi ? demanda une voix douce derrière elle. Tu as le droit de le dire ou de t'énerver, tu sais.

Fuyumi se retourna et regarda son père. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux son journal et but son café avec tranquillité. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'il détourna son attention vers elle.

— J'en ai parlé avec ta tante. Je vais chercher Shoto avec elle, reprit Eiji. Tu te concentres dans tes études et je te laisse trois mois pour te reprendre dans tes notes. Il en va de même pour Natsuo.

Suite à ces mots, Eiji retourna à son mutisme. Fuyumi fut surprise par ce revirement de situation auquel elle conclut à l'intervention réussite de la sœur de cet homme. Elle le trouva étrangement calme et doux, mais elle doutait que cela durât longtemps. Il était un homme d'ambition et il était plus facile de suivre ses vieux démons.

— Pardonne-moi par mon impertinence, papa, répondit la fille. Je ne voulais pas hausser le ton.

La tasse se posa sur la table dans un son caractéristique. L'instant d'après, Fuyumi fut entre ses bras. Des bras chaleureusement artificiels par les flammes. Ça n'avait duré qu'un bref instant. C'était tellement éphémère qu'elle doutait que cette soudaine pulsion avait été réelle.

Dans tous les cas, le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans accident. Fuyumi continuait malgré tout à s'enfermer sur elle-même, au détriment de sa meilleure amie. Elle regardait constamment l'heure. Elle était impatiente de rentrer chez elle et prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Elle devait s'excuser d'avoir été une mauvaise sœur.

Quand ses cours furent terminés, elle fit un bout de chemin avec sa meilleure amie. Elle lui raconta finalement l'événement du jour. En prononçant le retour de son frère, elle se sentait plus libre et légère. Ce fut déjà le cas, quand elle lui avait parlé de sa situation familiale. Jusqu'à présent, elle lui avait toujours été fidèle et elle n'avait jamais répété ses secrets. C'était son plus grand soutien.

À son retour de la maison, l'aîné fut reçu par sa tante. Elle lui révéla le retour de Shoto. Si elle voulut le voir, c'était dans sa chambre, car on lui avait conseillé de se reposer. Endeavor était partie depuis longtemps, mais il reviendrait en début de soirée.

En le sachant absent, Fuyumi fut soulagée.

Ce premier soir, la fillette ne put passer le seuil de la chambre de son frère. En dépit de ses résolutions, elle ne put se confronter à son propre crime. Elle se sentait encore coupable et le courage lui faisait défaut.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait rien de lui, ni ses passions ou ce qu'il aime. Son père avait fait en sorte à ce qu'il soit élever loin d'eux avec peu de contact. Elle s'était faite à cette idée depuis longtemps, quand elle avait compris que Shoto représentait l'espoir tant convoité par son père. Dans un sens, elle ressentait de l'animosité à son encontre et de la jalousie. Il avait réussi là où elle échouait. Elle avait eu la sensation qu'il avait réussi à avoir l'amour de leur père, ce qu'elle recherchait malgré le caractère strict de son père.

— Fuyumi, tu vas chercher Shoto, lui demanda sa tante avec tendresse.

La fillette hocha la tête. Elle se retrouva devant la porte pour la sixième fois et elle resta figée sur place. Elle imaginait le petit dernier la haïr, comme elle avait détesté le chouchou de sa mère. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'enrôler le rôle de mère pour lui.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle vit un œil gris l'observer avec timidité. Elle recula d'un pas en voyant son petit frère. Elle ne sut pas comment lui dire qu'ils allaient manger en famille.

— Maman ? Appela faiblement l'enfant.

Fuyumi ne put le contredire. Aussitôt, les bras du petit dernier l'entourèrent en pleurant sous sa jupe en coton. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire et réalisa, en regardant par un miroir qu'à part quelques mèches, elle ressemblait trait par trait à leur mère.

Contre elle, Shoto pleurait tout en s'excusant d'une voix faible. Sa sœur posa une main avec hésitation à la recherche d'un adulte. Quand elle vit qu'elle était seule dans cette partie de la demeure, elle se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment lui donner du réconfort ou de la chaleur. Elle se souvint faiblement d'une sensation ressentie récemment. Elle serra plus fortement l'enfant en produisant un peu de chaleur, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

— Pardonne-moi, Shoto, s'attrista Fuyumi.

L'adolescente se demanda si Shoto croyait toujours qu'elle était sa mère. Cette dernière n'était pas là pour le faire. Elle le laissa pleurer contre elle, lui révélant qu'en réalité c'était sa sœur qui le consolait.

Quand il finit, Shoto leva la tête. Fuyumi eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la partie brûler de son visage. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Qu'elle l'aime ou le déteste, elle put constater qu'il sera marqué à vie. Il devait être détruit face à la correction sans raison de sa génitrice. Et elle, elle s'occupait égoïstement de ses propres problèmes.

À cet instant, Fuyumi entoura son petit frère en s'excusant de toute son âme. Ses forts gémissements avaient attiré son frère et sa tante qui arrivèrent précipitamment dans leur direction. On finit par la séparer et sa tante l'avait mise à part pour lui parler.

* * *

Des années plus tard, la famille Todoroki s'était habituée à l'absence d'un amour maternel.

Fuyumi avait cessé de pleurer en face de ses petits-frères. Elle avait décidé de se montrer forte tout en souriant. Comme elle sentait encore un peu de remords, elle avait décidé de se racheter en suivant un cursus d'éducateur et finit par devenir une institutrice. Elle ne pouvait oublier le visage de Shoto à son retour et elle ne voulut plus qu'un seul de ces enfants connaisse le même sentiment.

Contrairement à Natsuo, la jeune femme n'avait jamais quitté la maison familiale et elle avait accepté son rôle de la femme de la maison. Elle s'était efforcée à ce que la maison soit chaleureuse, en dépit de la pression provoquée par la présence de son père.

Or, ce matin-là, Fuyumi se sentait impatiente. Elle avait fait un bon petit déjeuné qu'elle considérait comme celui d'un prince. Son petit frère mangeait avec appétit tout ce qu'elle avait fait sans la moindre protestation. Son côté gauche était toujours marqué par la brûlure provoquée par sa mère.

— Dis-moi, ça se passe bien à Yuei ? questionna Fuyumi.

Shoto répondit par un petit son.

— Tu dois être content de suivre la voie de ton héros préféré.

Fuyumi eut droit à la même réponse.

L'institutrice se tut en constatant le manque de conversation. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à rendre le sourire sur le visage de son frère et elle doutait pouvoir le faire. Les blessures de cette époque n'étaient pas faciles à combler, malgré tout, elle essayait toujours de le mettre à l'aise.

Shoto posa son bol et ses baguettes et remercia pour le repas. Puis, il se redressa pour se rendre à son lycée tout en débarrassant sa vaisselle. Ce n'était pas encore le jour pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle, malgré tout, elle va continuer à lui parler.

La jeune femme termina son déjeuner et imita son petit frère avant de se relever.

Shoto se tourna vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire.

— Je vais y aller, grande-sœur. Passe une bonne journée.

Fuyumi fut légèrement surprise en voyant ce sourire. Elle trouvait qu'il avait changé depuis son entrée à l'académie et il s'ouvrait de plus en plus à elle. Elle avait depuis déduit que tout se passait bien à l'école.

En le voyant ainsi, elle ne pouvait que sourire, heureuse, en point d'en pleurer. Son petit-frère avançait dans sa vie et se pardonnait à lui-même. Le mieux, il allait rendre visite à leur mère de sa propre initiative. Dans un sens, elle était inquiète et en même temps soulagée.

La jeune femme termina la vaisselle et sortit de la maison en fermant derrière elle. Elle prit sa voiture pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail, légère.


End file.
